Bounty Hunter Investigation Grind Guide
BH Investigation III Grind ''' ''Using this method, it will take approximately 20 BH missions to reach Investigation III. Store all items that decay into your house or bank. Only wear your bone starting armor or a disposable set. You will need seeker droids. (Two factory crates of 10 each should work)'' ' Investigation I: * I like to use Coronet City, Corellia. WP -212 -4465 has a Spynet Operative that gives you the WPs for Novice BH missions. There is also a BH terminal at that location. * No need to store your clone in Coronet. * Pick BH missions with payouts 7400 or higher. The max I've seen in 8k. * Select missions that are near a shuttleport. '''Remember, it takes approx 1 minute and 5 seconds to travel 1000m using the speederbike swoop'. * It will take 4 missions to get the xp needed to learn Investigation I. * Learn Investigation 1 and head to Hutta. Investigation II & III (You will need seeker droids): * I use Hutta for grinding Investigation II & III. It is easy to get a quick death with a deathblow on this planet. * Store your clone in the city. Insure your items. You will need to insure your items with each death. * Pick BH missions with payouts 24k or higher. * Go outside and pop a droid. * (optional) - pop another droid after 1 and a half minutes. * Once the droid gives you a waypoint, pop another droid and ride out to the waypoint. * On the way towards the waypoint, the droid will update you. You will need to stop and pop another droid. Take this time to peek at the marks name if you haven't already memorized it. * Keep popping droids once they update. * When/If you get to your waypoint and there is no bounty mark, wait for the droid to update. The bounty marks run in a fairly straight line. You should be able to track him down at this point. * Once you killed your mark and collect the bounty - find a force sensitive NPC or dark Jedi roaming around. Let them kill you. Clone and insure your disposable armor. * Repeat until you are able to learn Investigation III. * With the average xp per mission being 1k, should take you no more than 16 missions. If you want to learn Investigation II once you are able, then do so. It doesn't change the bounty difficulty until you learn Investigation III. * If you wish to continue to Inv IV, you can continue to use the xp grind method if you do not train Investigation III. Training Investigation III will increase your mission difficulty to Maximum. (I'd suggest that you Do Not train Inv III if you go Inv IV.) * If you already trained Inv III, you will need to purchase Arakyd Droids to track the mark to their planet. Once you get to that planet, pop a droid. Watch the Waypoints. The mark will usually travel in a straight line. They will almost always try to travel to a starport to get away from you. If you notice the waypoints pointing towards an NPC city, go to that city to head them off or you will be popping another Arakyd Droid.